One Shots and Drabbles
by mourningsongg
Summary: "So," he said, still feeling awkward. "See you around?" Will smiled. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried," he said cheerfully. Nico rolled his eyes." A collection of one shots and drabbles, all pairings and genres. Updated whenever I get inspiration! Open to requests.
1. Chapter 1: Praetor

**Title: Praetor**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune**

**Words: 145**

**Date: 10/14/14**

* * *

><p>Reyna's fists clenched in irritation as she looked at Octavian, who had a too-sweet sympathetic smile on his face.<p>

"Isn't it time to elect a new praetor?" He asked her.

Jason was going to come home. He was. Reyna wasn't about to give up because some scrawny legacy of Apollo wanted to be praetor.

The logical, _Roman_, thing to do was to elect a new praetor as soon as possible. But Reyna couldn't do that. That would feel like giving up on Jason, giving up on the camp.

And she had been running this camp fine. They would need another praetor eventually, but not now.

Not Octavian.

Reyna took a deep breath. "Octavian," she said quietly. "Leave."

He blinked in surprise. "_What?_"

"Leave."

He left, a sneer crossing his pallid face. And despite herself, Reyna couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> So, I have returned from the dead! GASP! ****This will be a series of Percy Jackson one shots and drabbles. It will be updated whenever I get hit by inspiration, but I'll try to make that every other day, at least. This WILL contain BoO spoilers, just to give you a warning.**

**Please review!**

**-Phoebe**


	2. Chapter 2: Disney (BOO SPOILERS)

**Title: Disney**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: The Blood Of Olympus**

**Words: 131**

**Date: 10/14/14**

* * *

><p>Calypso bounced up and down. "<em>Please<em>?" She begged, giving Leo the puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"I'll think about it, Sunshine."

"Why not just make up your mind now?" she crossed her arms.

"It costs a lot, that's why! Sure, it would be fun, but..." Leo replied.

"That's never been a problem before!" she said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Admission. Hotels. Food. Souvenirs. Rides. Games. It adds up!"

"_Please, _Leo? I'll do _anything_!" she begged.

Leo looked at her, shook his head, and sighed. "Fine, sunshine, you've convinced me. Pack your bags. We're going to Disney!"

Calypso gave a shriek of joy. "Thank you!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

She could feel the chuckle reverberate through his chest. "Anything for you, Calypso. Anything."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> So, I got inspiration for this because one of my friends went to Disney for a week, the lucky guy. In my headcanon, after the end of Blood of Olympus, Leo tells everyone that he's alive before and Calypso go travel around the world - sort of a 'world tour', if you may.**

**Hmm. What do you guys think of a reunion oneshot or a Solangelo one? I'm open to all pairing or requests. Just review/PM to tell me!**

**Till next time,**

**-Phoebe**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**Title: Nighmares**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: The Lost Hero**

**Words: 138**

**Date: 10/15/14**

**Paring: Mentioned Percy/Annabeth**

* * *

><p>They looked at her, and they laughed. Thousands and hundreds of spiders clicked their pinchers together, moving towards her.<p>

She was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe.

"Annabeth?" a voice said gently from somewhere she couldn't see. "Annabeth?"

_Percy_…

But that was impossible. He wasn't here, he wasn't real.

He was gone.

Annabeth woke up with a quiet sob in her throat. Percy was gone, missing for two months now. She sat up and pulled her knees closer to her chest, and looked out the window by her top bunk.

She was too old for wishing on a shooting star. _Not even a star,_ she reminded herself._ A comet._

But as she saw one streak past, she closed her eyes and made a wish. _Please,_ she wished with all her might. _Bring Percy home safe._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** So, I wondered what Annabeth would have gone through when Percy disappeared, and this one shot appeared!**

**Please Review!**

**-Phoebe**


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

**Title: Thoughts**

**Spoilers: none, really unless you count TLO**

**Words: 134**

**Date: 10/16/14**

**Paring: Percy/Annabeth**

* * *

><p>Her smile is like a thousand watts, or however you measure brightness by. Either way, Annabeth's smile is brighter. There's that special smile – that smile that's so bright it's blinding – that only shows when she's around him.<p>

Her hair is blonde with princess curls in them. It's long and soft and gleams gold in the sun.

Her eyes are a stormy gray that, when she's angry, always seem to crash like the storms on the sea. But when she's happy, they light up to an impossibly pale shade.

Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Athena. Who would have guessed?

_Certainly not Poseidon or Athena._

(Percy would have laughed at the look on Athena's face when Annabeth told her that they were dating, if not for the fact that Athena was trying to kill him.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> Anyone have a pairing or a prompt for me to write? I will write it!**

**-Phoebe**


	5. Chapter 5: Hatred

**Title: Hatred**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: None, really**

**Words: 159**

**Date: 10/16/14**

**Characters: Drew POV, with Piper**

* * *

><p>There's a quiet loathing for Piper McLean in Cabin Ten, though no one says anything. They mask it the way all Aphrodite girls do, with smirks hid behind smiles and layers of makeup.<p>

But no one – _no one_ – hates Piper McLean more than Drew Tanaka.

Drew doesn't know why she hates Piper so much. Maybe it's the fact that Piper has this holier-than-thou attitude that irritates her to Tartarus. Maybe it's the fact that Piper still believes in love.

Piper has a crew of loyal friends who will always be by her side. They wouldn't dream of betraying her just so they could sleep with someone.

This sort of shit just makes Drew angry. She _hateshateshates_ Piper McLean, her sister, with every fiber of her miserable being.

Maybe it's the fact that Piper is so goddamn _perfect_ and has somehow managed to escape the Aphrodite stereotypes. Drew hates this about her.

Drew hates that Piper is perfect, and she's...not.

* * *

><p><strong><span>SOUNDTRACK:<span>  
><strong>

**_'Teen Idle'_ by Marina and the Diamonds and**

**_'Anthems for a Seventeen Year Old Girl'_ by Broken Social Scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>Have a fabulous Thursday night, and Friday!<strong>

**-Phoebe**


	6. Chapter 6: Eyes

**Title: Eyes**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: None**

**Words: 108**

**Date: 10/17/14**

**Pairing: (faint) Reyna/Nico**

* * *

><p>Nico really liked Reyna's eyes.<p>

Reyna's eyes were some of the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen.

They were black. Black like the Underworld. _(Black like his soul_, Hazel had joked once. Nico didn't comment, mainly because how hard the truth hit home.)

When she was happy, they would light up. When she was sad, they looked like the pits of Tartarus, as if you looked in them for too long they would draw you in and you would feel like you could never be happy again.

He liked it when her eyes lit up. They made her features glow, her smile more real.

Nico really liked Reyna's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> This one is for spiesareawesome, who asked for Reynico. I hope this was okay! I've never written this pairing before. I prefer Solangelo, personally :)**

**TGIF, **

**-Phoebe**


	7. Chapter 7: Mythomagic (BOO SPOILERS)

**Title: Mythomagic**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: Blood Of Olympus**

**Words: 180**

**Date: 10/17/14**

**Pairing: slight Solangelo**

* * *

><p>"Why do you have this?" Will scrunches his nose up at the Mythomagic figure of Hades. (Nico thinks he looks adorable when he scrunches his nose. But then again, Will <em>always<em> looks adorable.)

"Give it here," Nico grumbles, snatching the figure back and stuffing it in the nearest drawer.

Will rolls his eyes. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Di Angelo. I played with action figures when I was little."

"It's just…" Nico trails off. "Bianca."

Will's eyes widen with recognition. "Oh," he mutters quietly, scuffing the toe of his sneaker into the plush red carpet of the Hades cabin.

"You don't have to apologize for it." Nico replied looking directly at Will.

Then, something unexpected happened. Will swept Nico into a hug.

Nico let out a small squeak (though he wouldn't admit it,) but the hug _did_ feel nice.

"Thanks," he replied, feeling awkward. He stuffed his hands in to his pockets.

"So," he said, still feeling awkward. "See you around?"

Will smiled. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried," he said cheerfully.

Nico rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Spider!

**Title: Spider!**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: None**

**Words: 203**

**Date: 10/17/14**

* * *

><p>A shriek and a faint trail of smoke was rising up from Cabin Six – Athena, Annabeth's cabin.<p>

"What's going on?" she ran towards the cabin, passing Katie Gardner, who shook her head. "I don't know," Katie replied with a worried glance.

Annabeth passed one of her half-siblings, Emma, who was sobbing. "What's going on?" Annabeth asked, kneeling down besides the sobbing thirteen year old.

"S-s-sp…" Emma stuttered out, before breaking into shuddering sobs.

"Stay with her, won't you?" Annabeth asked Katie, who nodded and began to try to console the hysterical girl.

"Malcolm!" Annabeth yelled, as she passed him. He was chalk white.

She stopped in front of the cabin. It was half burned down.

"What _happened_?" she shrieked.

"There was a spider," Malcolm said with an awkward glance toward her other half siblings.

Annabeth sighed. "How big?"

Malcolm made a 'O' shape with his thumb and pointer finger. Annabeth silently gulped and nodded.

"Just don't burn the cabin down again," she instructed to Malcolm and the others, who nodded before she left as fast as she could.

It was hard to kill spiders that big, as Annabeth knew from unfortunate experience.

She'd rather not chance the fact that it could be alive.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author'<strong>**s**** Note:** **Does anyone else watch Merlin? If so, could you give me some good fic recs?**

**Please review! They mean a lot to me!**

**As usual, I'll do requested pairings/prompts.**

**See you some time later!**

**-Phoebe**


	9. Chapter 9:Future

**Title: Future**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: A bit for Blood of Olympus**

**Words: 131**

**Date: 10/17/14**

**Pairing: Travis/Katie**

* * *

><p>She rested her head on his bare chest, and he twined his fingers through her dark hair.<p>

"What'dya think is gonna happen now?" she murmured to him, her fingers splaying over her stomach.

"I don't know," he mumbled back. It was one of those hot, sticky days where you couldn't do much else than lie around and do nothing.

"Travis – "

Her voice was uncertain.

"I want a future. I don't want to die, Travis."

"I won't let you, Katie. You're gonna live."

He sat up and pressed his lips to her hair.

"We'll be fine. We'll get through this."

And for a moment, there in that small grove by the lake, she almost believed him.

Gaea was coming, and there was nothing that either of them could do to stop her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **Just ignore the canon inaccuracies. Artistic license, let's go with that...**


	10. Chapter 10: Cards (BOO SPOILERS)

**Title: Cards**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: Blood of Olympus**

**Words: 101**

**Date: 10/20/14**

**Pairing: implied Solangelo**

* * *

><p>He was struggling to breathe as he looked at Will. <em>No, <em>he thought desperately. _No! This can't be happening!_

"Admit it," Will said smugly. "You know I won."

"Never," he snarled.

"I have you down flat," Will said with that stupid little smirk that Nico just wanted to kiss off him. "Just admit you lost."

"Fine," Nico muttered, feeling defeated. "Here are my threes." He said, pushing the two cards over.

"Yeah!" Will cheered. "That's a full set!"

"So," Nico said with a glare towards Will, "got any sevens?"

"Go fish," Will said with a cheeky grin, while Nico's jaw dropped.


	11. Chapter 11: Love Potion

**Title: Love Potion**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: none**

**Words: 184**

**Date: 10/20/14**

**Pairing: implied Miranda/Connor**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miranda!" a voice called to Miranda Gardner, daughter of Demeter, as she was picking strawberries.<p>

It was Lou Ellen, a daughter of Hecate. "What do you want?" Miranda asked warily, pushing up the brim of her sun hat. She had dealt with Hecate kids before – they were slippery. You had to watch your words or they would twist them.

"You know what," Lou Ellen said, leaning forward towards her with a menacing glare.

"No, I don't," Miranda said, leaning back and brushing her dirt-covered hands on her white sundress. (Probably wasn't the best idea in theory, but…)

"I need strawberries for a love potion," Lou Ellen continued.

"Who's the love potion for?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Connor Stoll," Lou Ellen said with a wave of her hand. "He's been making goo-goo eyes at you since _forever_, you know. We just need to give you two a push in the right direction."

"I don't like him!" Miranda squeaked, face feeling unnaturally red.

"Yes, you do…" Lou Ellen said slowly, like the way you would repeat something to a kindergartener.

Miranda threw a strawberry at her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author<strong>**'s**** Note:**** What do you guys think about the great Lou Ellen debate? Is her first name Lou and her last name Ellen, or is her name just Lou Ellen as a double name? I always assumed it was a double name. I want to hear what you guys think.**

**(No, seriously review and tell me. On that note, review!)**

**Have a fabulous Monday/Tuesday or whatever it is now,**

**-Phoebe**


	12. Chapter 12: Mean Girls

**Title: Mean Girls**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: The Lost Hero**

**Words: 220**

**Date: 10/20/14**

* * *

><p>"You're, like, <em>so<em> lucky," Piper's new half-sister Ruby said, coming up behind Piper. "You have clear skin, even without Mom's blessing. I mean, when I was claimed, I didn't get the blessing. Gods, I was fugly!"

"You're not ugly," Piper said, looking at Ruby. Ruby had pimple-free pale skin, a smattering of freckles across the bridge of a ski-slope nose, thick red hair and large grey-green eyes. "And I've had really bad pimples before, they just aren't showing now."

Ruby gave a half-snort. "Are you kidding? Look at me when I was twelve!" Ruby was fourteen, so that would have only been two years ago. She pulled out a picture, showing it to Piper.

Ruby looked exactly the same, except for the fact that she had braces on her teeth and a few pimples along her hairline.

"You look the same," Piper remarked.

Ruby's eyes widen, and Piper could see tears pricking in them. _Were all her siblings this sensitive?,_ Piper wondered.

"Drew was right," Ruby muttered, snatching the picture back and stuffing it into her Gucci purse. "You _are_ a bitch."

Piper's eyes widened. Did her siblings really think that about her? She shook her head and walked back to her bunk.

Here or at home, there would always be mean girls. Unfortunately, these mean girls were her siblings.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> Not trying to bash on Piper or anything. I just think that Aphrodite girls would be the most insecure, and because of this, they would fight petty fights.**

**If you're looking for a good fic about the Aphrodite cabin, try 'Aphrodite Girls' by lunapadma! It's one of my all-time favorites (next to 'A Camp Full of Idiots' by DarkPaladin000) and both of the fics I mentioned are in my favorites. Seriously, check those stories out!**

**Remember to review, please, guys!**

**Until next time,**

**-Phoebe **


	13. Chapter 13: Hot

**Title: Hot**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: none**

**Words: 147**

**Date: 10/21/14**

* * *

><p>"It's too hot," Percy whined, brushing a strand of dark hair that had fallen over his eyes.<p>

"Get over it," Rachel snapped, splashing him with water. Most of the camp was swimming in the lake – it was too hot to do anything else. Gods, he _hated_ July.

Annabeth was standing at the water's edge, with only her feet in. She was wearing a gray bikini and a scowl, but Percy thought that she had never looked prettier.

"C'mon, Annabeth!" Percy called, wading to her.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't want your father to get mad at me," she said.

Percy nodded to Rachel, who smirked at him before moving up. Together , they grabbed Annabeth and tossed her into the water.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth shrieked and stood, running after Percy and Rachel as the two partners in crime sprinted away from her, running up the beach.


	14. Chapter 14: Tick Tock

**Title: Tick Tock**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: none**

**Words: 176**

**Date: 10/23/14**

* * *

><p><em>Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.<em>

Kayla sighed, trying to turn over quietly so that she wouldn't wake her siblings. It was hard when you had almost twenty-five of them.

Lee's clock was ticking. The Apollo cabin was too small for twenty-three kids, all under seventeen. There were eleven girls and twelve boys.

The clock's ticking was more intense. It was reminding her that sooner or later the Titans would come. They would kill Percy Jackson. Everything would end.

Kayla stood up and grabbed the clock, and began to storm to the window. Unlocking the window with shaky hands and yanking the window up, she pushed the window screen out and tossed the clock out.

It felt like a small victory, ruining something that reminded her of Kronos – after all, he was the lord of time.

She slid down the ground, her shaking hands on her knees. She glanced around at her siblings – amazingly, they were still asleep.

Walking back to her bunk and lying down, she closed her eyes and prayed that it would all be over soon.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>**Kayla is a canon character. She was mentioned in The Last Olympian.**

**Please review? *puppy dog eyes***

**Also, I have a history test tomorrow so I won't upload any more today. I'll try to put out ten this weekend, but no promises...**

**-Phoebe**


	15. Chapter 15: Punny

**Title: Punny**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers:**

**Words: 104**

**Date: 10/25/14**

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't <em>dare<em>," Katie Gardner growled at Connor Stoll, who was dangling her precious begonias in front of her.

"Ha! Rachel Dare!" Travis crowed as he passed by. Connor snickered, momentarily losing grip of the begonias.

Katie grabbed her begonias before narrowing her eyes at Travis. "Of all the puns you could go for, you go for _Rachel Dare_? Someone's going to tell her, and then…" Katie let the end of her sentence trail off ominously.

They gulped, but exchanged mischievous glances.

"Have a _Goode_ day, Katie!" Travis said with a grin.

Katie just started at them before she walked off, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Thanks to spiesareawesome for reviewing! You inspired this, and I did well on my history test...all thanks to you, haha :) **

**I'm going to be updating A LOT this weekend.**

**-Phoebe**


	16. Chapter 16: For You

**Title: For You**

**Type: Drabble; Attack on Titan!AU**

**Spoilers: none, spoilers for episode 4 of the Attack on Titan anime**

**Words: 159**

**Date: 10/25/14**

**Pairing: implied Percy/Annabeth and brief implied Travis/Katie**

* * *

><p>"What are you going to join after you graduate?" Annabeth came up behind him, lying a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"I don't know," Percy said, staring into the distance.

"I know that Katie, Miranda, Travis, and Connor are all joining the Garrison regiment," Annabeth offered.

Percy shook his head. "Miranda and Katie are joining to find their father. And Travis is joining to be near Katie and Connor's joining because Travis is."

He took a deep breath. "Annabeth, I'm joining the Scout regiment."

Annabeth's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before looking back towards him. "Then I'll join too."

"Annabeth! It was your dream to join the Military Police!" Percy said. "You're top of the class!"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, leaning onto him. "But if I don't, then you'll get yourself killed."

"Do you really want to throw away your life for me?"

Annabeth looked at him. "Percy," she said seriously. "I'd do anything to keep you safe."


	17. Chapter 17: Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

**Title: Can't Keep My Eyes Off You**

**Type: Drabble; Divergent!AU**

**Spoilers: none**

**Words: 109**

**Date: 10/25/14**

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired," Percy muttered. The trainer, Clarisse, had worked them hard at sword fighting until all of them were ready to collapse.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth Chase, Erudite transfer, lie down onto her bed.

Annabeth was one of the strongest in their initiate class. But Percy supposed that five straight hours of training would wear even _Annabeth Chase_ out.

He sat down on his bed, next to Grover, a transfer from Amity. Percy was glad he could escape the dull grey of Abnegation for the black of Dauntless.

But his eyes couldn't stop going to Annabeth. There was just something about her.


	18. Chapter 18: Kane

**Title: Kane**

**Type: Drabble; a semi-crossover with Kane Chronicles**

**Spoilers: None**

**Words: 165**

**Date: 10/25/14**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" a voice with a light British accent snapped Piper out of her thoughts.<p>

"Yes?" Piper answered. The girl in front of her had straight caramel-colored hair with colored streaks in it, and she was wearing ripped blue jeans, a tank top, and combat boots.

"I'm looking for Lacy," the girl said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Who should I tell her asked for her?"

The girl hesitated. "Sadie Kane. We go to the same school."

Piper nodded. "Oh. I'm Lacy's half-sister."

Piper was staying at Lacy's with some of her other sisters, and everyone was making an effort to be kind – even Ruby was trying to be nice to her and Ruby hated Piper's guts. Drew was even giving make up advice to Piper.

"Thanks," Sadie said. "I live just across the street." Sadie pointed to an apartment complex by the abandoned warehouse, which, for some reason, had a mansion on top of it.

Piper just figured that it had something to do with the Mist.


	19. Chapter 19: Supernatural

**Title: Supernatural**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: The Lost Hero, Mark of Athena, House of Hades**

**Words: 109**

**Date: 10/25/14**

* * *

><p>Khione had been waiting for Piper to sleep. Waiting for her so she could come out of her hiding place in the closet. She had then jumped on her.<p>

Khione's fingers were as cold as ice, and they were strangling Piper. She struggled, kicking and fighting.

_She had to get away. She had too…_

Piper could see the blurry numbers on the clock. _1:37 AM._

She woke up, breathless and panting. _It was only a dream,_ Piper told herself. _Nothing real._

Piper glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. _1:36 AM._

She was starting to feel a bit scared now…

_1:37 AM._

Piper's closet door creaked open.


	20. Chapter 20: Gone

**Title: Gone**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: The Lost Hero**

**Words: 106**

**Date: 10/25/14**

* * *

><p>He lost everything in one night. She was <em>gone<em>. Annabeth Chase was gone.

Where did she go?

She had disappeared into the middle of the night. She had only gone back to her cabin for a jacket.

And…now she was gone.

_Just. Like. That._

He was angry. Angrier than he had ever been. He was angry at the Olympians for abandoning them. He was angry at the camp for not watching her more closely.

But most of all he was angry with himself. He had let her get away, slip from his fingers like the water he could control.

And that made him want to explode.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** This is a Annabeth and Reyna AU switch. Expect a Jason-centric fic in the same universe!**


	21. Chapter 21: End of the World

**Title: End of the World**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune**

**Words: 112**

**Date: 10/25/14**

**Pairing: Jeyna (Don't hate on me Jasper shippers, but in this AU 'verse Jason hasn't even MET Piper.)**

* * *

><p>Why was the sun still shining?<p>

Why did the lake still appear a bright, crystalline blue?

If he could, he would turn it all black.

Reyna was gone. Reyna was gone. Reyna was gone.

All Camp Jupiter had was the Daughter of Minerva, who shouldn't even exist. She was a damning figure, a sign that there was trouble to come.

He didn't care if the girl lived or died. He only cared that Reyna would get home safely, so he could finally tell her that he loved her.

_(if only he had told her then…if only he hadn't been so afraid to face his feelings…)_

Then maybe Reyna would still be here.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** The follow-up to 'Gone'. Set in the same 'verse. Sort of based on ****Skeeter Davis's song 'End of the World'.**


	22. Chapter 22: Proud (BOO SPOILERS)

**Title: Proud**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: The Blood of Olympus**

**Words: 103**

**Date: 10/25/14**

* * *

><p>She can feel the blood ebb out of her side.<p>

_Am I still just a useless Aphrodite girl now_?, She though bitterly as she lay on the ground, waiting for Hades to take her home.

Would anyone care?

_(No.)_

Would anyone mourn her?

_(No.)_

Would any of her siblings care?

_(No.)_

To everyone in Camp Half-Blood, she was just 'that bitchy girl who hates Piper McLean.' Even that was preferable to 'slut'.

As Ruby Godot died, she felt like she was more than just a stereotypical Aphrodite camper. She had helped beat the giants.

Ruby Godot died with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** For the record, Ruby is an OC Aphrodite camper.**


	23. Chapter 23: Halloween

**Title: Halloween**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: none**

**Words: 129**

**Date: 10/25/14**

* * *

><p>"Happy Halloween, Seaweed Breath!" Thalia crowed, adjusting her backward baseball cap.<p>

Percy looked to Annabeth, who wrinkled her nose.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" Annabeth scoffed.

"I'm Percy," Thalia said with a grin.

Percy's mouth dropped open and then snapped shut.

"What?" he managed to stutter out.

Thalia shrugged. "All the Hunters are going as men." She gestured around the campfire to where the other Hunters sat, all wearing boyish clothing.

"Did you turn all these men whose clothes you're wearing into jackalopes?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Of course not. We do have _some_ creativity."

Her eyes gleamed with a spark that made Percy and Annabeth exchange nervous glances.

"We turn them into deer and then take them down to the deep South during hunting season."


	24. Chapter 24: Drew

**Title: Drew**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: none**

**Words: 140**

**Date: 10/25/14**

* * *

><p>The façade that Drew Tanaka has carefully crafted has been there since she was twelve, when her father remarried.<p>

She could remember her father introducing her new stepmother, Grace, as well as Grace's perfect-in-every-way daughters, Lauren and Emma.

Her life may seem picturesque – but, oh, hon, where do you think she learned to block everyone out? Lauren and Emma may have been Class A bitches but damn, were they good at teaching her how to build up her defenses.

Drew _did _care about her siblings. She only brought back the Aphrodite rite of passage because she didn't want her sisters and brothers to go through the pain of having a broken heart like she had to go through.

Drew Tanaka was mean to the core and damn, she was good at it.

(And she wouldn't have it any other way.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** I really**** like Drew. She could have been such a complex character...DREW LOVERS UNITE!**

**I might write some more tonight, but this is my...tenth update today? Wow. I'M ON A ROLL.**

**Please review, and have a great Saturday!**

**-Phoebe**


	25. Chapter 25: Silena

**Title: Silena **

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: The Last Olympian**

**Words: 116**

**Date: 10/28/14**

**Pairing: Beckendorf/Silena**

* * *

><p>She grinned, swinging her pale legs off the table in the forges. The forges were always boiling, but Silena had moved the tools off the side and had sad down, not even caring about staining her cutoff shorts.<p>

She was wearing blue jean cutoffs that he was sure that she had made, a loose yellow t-shirt, and black flip flops which he was pretty sure were designer.

Silena Beauregard was his everything. He still wasn't sure how he – Charles Beckendorf – who was just a son of Hephaestus had managed to have a beautiful girlfriend like Silena.

Silena smiled at him and handed him a piece of chocolate from where she sat.

Gods, he loved that girl.


	26. Chapter 26: Knock Knock Jokes

**Title: Knock Knock Jokes**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: None, really**

**Words: 108**

**Date: 10/29/14**

* * *

><p>"I have another one!" Leo exclaimed, and the rest of the Seven let out a collective groan.<p>

"You have terrible knock-knock jokes," Percy grumbled.

"They're worse than Percy's," Annabeth said, grinning. When Percy glared at her, she exclaimed, "It's true, though!"

"Go ahead and tell us," Hazel said.

"Don't encourage him!" Jason snapped.

"All right, all right, here goes," Leo grinned. "Beauty Queen, knock knock!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Who's there?"

"Cows go!"

"Cows go who?" Piper deadpanned, and Frank sniggered.

"No, they don't! Cows go moo!"

Everyone let out a groan.

"Petition for Leo to never tell a knock-knock joke again?" Percy asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** SIX REVIEWS. EIGHT FAVES. SEVEN FOLLOWS. Wow, thanks so much! :D**

**So, I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I'm going to be out of town from Friday to Monday so don't expect anything then. I might update again tonight, and maybe tomorrow. At latest, Tuesday the fourth. And also, what do you guys think of as a Mean Girls AU?**

**Remember: we wear pink on Wednesdays.**

**-Phoebe**


	27. Chapter 27: Mean Girls: Part One

**Title: Mean Girls: Part One**

**Type: Drabble; Mean Girls!AU with Piper as Cady, Nico as Damien, Reyna as Janis, and Drew as Regina George**

**Spoilers: None, really**

**Words: 147**

**Date: 10/30/14**

* * *

><p>Piper McLean was nervous.<p>

She was moving from California to New York. And to make it even harder, her father was famous.

As she walked to lunch, she thought over her morning. She had met a creepy boy who gave off an aura of doom, Nico. There was also Reyna, who had a regal composition about her.

Looking into the lunch room, she started to make her way over to where Reyna and Nico were sitting. But someone stood up in front of her.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" the boy asked. It was Travis Stoll, and she could see his brother Connor standing behind him and snickering.

But a pretty Asian girl stood up behind him and gave a sickly sweet smile. "Travis, go away. I'm pretty sure Pipper here doesn't want to deal with you."

"Piper."

"Pipper." The girl smiled. "Come sit with us."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** This is just Part 1, don't worry. More characters will be introduced later. The 'pretty Asian girl' is Drew/Regina, in case it wasn't clear. If anything is confusing, leave a review or PM me and I'll clarify :)**

**And I'm going to be out of town until Tuesday. I should update by Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Bye guys! Happy (early) Halloween!**

**-Phoebe**


	28. Chapter 28: This Is LA

**Title: This Is L.A.**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: None**

**Words: 143**

**Date: 11/4/14**

* * *

><p>They smile, white teeth blinding.<p>

Dark, orangey spray-tanned skin peeks out from the bottom of their crop top.

Long white blonde hair spills over their shoulders and down their backs.

The Botox grin is back.

Ruby watches her siblings with half-contempt, half-admiration. Contempt for being fake, but admiration for the fact that they are able to pull off their air head act.

She knows that there is going to be a battle soon. Giants versus demigods, and the Aphrodite cabin will show their true colors soon enough.

(She knows that her sisters can be ruthless if they want to. Just tell the Aphrodite girls that the giants would steal their makeup.)

But the truth is? Aphrodite girls aren't weak. They're stronger than anyone Ruby knows. Even stronger than Annabeth Chase.

Ruby is certain that the wrath of Aphrodite will be soon be felt.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Me and my bae Ruby are back!**

**I love Ruby. She's my favorite OC.**

**Listen to the Marina and the Diamonds song "This Is L.A.". It's unreleased, but it really fits the theme of the drabble.**

**I need to make an 8tracks playlist...**

**Remind me to do that and I'll give you guys the link.**

**Keep being fabulous!**

**-Phoebe**


	29. Chapter 29: Dance, Dance

**Title: Dance, Dance**

**Type: Drabble**

**Spoilers: None**

**Words: 119**

**Date: 11/8/14**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my gods<em>," Annabeth breathed in horror. Beside her, Katie Gardner was waving her hand in front of her face in order not to faint, while Miranda, Katie's sister, looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"It's too horrifying to even watch," Katie said in horror, looking at Annabeth's boyfriend. "Never again. Never again."

Annabeth agreed. Travis and Connor were bad enough.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy bounded over, grinning wildly. "Did you like my dancing?"

Annabeth gulped. She was faced with an impossible dilemma: lie, and let the tragedy continue, or tell the truth and be forced to be subjected to Percy's horrible dancing?"

"I-I-I think – " She began, but Miranda's scream cut her off.

"NO MORE TWERKING!"


End file.
